Animatronic Donald
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" - Donald throwing a tantrum Animatronic Donald Duck 'is a robotic version of Donald Duck who was built by the Mad Doctor as a friend for Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. In ''Epic Mickey Donald's robotic counterpart appears in Bog Easy (Wasteland's version of Disneyland's New Orleans Square area). Like Goofy and Daisy, Donald's parts have been scattered in places inside Lonesome Manor, and his quest requires that Mickey must retrieve them. Here are the location of his parts in the Lonesome Manor: *The first part is at the Library. It is hidden behind the walls when you first enter the Library (where there are moving shelves). *The second part is at the Ballroom. Thin both walls on the left and right side of the Ballroom. There should be two pressure buttons on each wall. Use anvils to press them on. The turntables will begin to float. Jump on them to reach the higher platform (some kind of balcony). Jump to the platform on your left. There should be a blue chest holding Donald's part. *The third part is at the Attic. Jump up to the upper trolley track, run down the track until you reach the wooden platform where a blue chest will be. Which will contain Donald's part. *The last part will be given by the Ghost Gabriel if you repaired the Organ at the Ballroom. Later, if Donald has been put back together, it is shown that a Spatter was playing with a Donald voodoo doll, which, of course, was having an effect on Donald. He asks you to find someone who will take care of it. Mickey can either give it to Daisy or Big Bad Pete. Donald also gives the player a quest to tell Pirate Moody to fix his boat in OsTown. If you didn't drop the safe on Moody, earlier that is. In the Happy Ending, Donald is seen talking with a Gremlin, only to get scared by one of the Lonesome Ghosts, causing Donald to go into one of his famous temper tantrums on the ghost. In the Sad Ending, a Spatter can be seen crawling and gnawing on Donald's container as he is still trapped without a body. Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland "Mickey Mouse has a couple of intrepid pals who don't seem to have anything better to do than share his adventures, so why not Oswald? That was certainly the Lucky Rabbit's thinking when he cobbled together spare animatronic parts and fashioned his very own versions of Donald Duck and the inimitable Goofy. ''Sure, they look kind of creepy, but their mechanical hearts are in the right place (or at least pretty close; Goofy's heart might be closer to where his kidney should be, and you don't wanna know where his brain is.) And yeah, they know they're not the originals. But that doesn't make them any less devoted to Oswald, and always ready for whatever misadventure he has in mind!" '('' Animatronic Donald 's "Tales of Wasteland" profile ) Animatronic Donald is major character in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. He helps Oswald and Animatronic Goofy in their struggle to clean the Clock Tower in "Clock Tower Cleaners", joins Oswald in his dare with Pete (together with Goofy) to spend a night in Lonesome Manor in "One Scary Night", get's into a fight with Oswald when Oswald takes on a duck persona in "Oswald the Lucky Duck" and competes with Oswald and Horace Horsecollar in "The Rubbish Cup". External Links *Donald Duck on Disney Wiki Quotes "Those mechanical - ! Broke me - ! "Quit showin' off with your arms and legs and help me!" "THAT'S what's been doing a number on me?! It doesn't even look like me!" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beetleworx Category:Animatronics Category:Robots